The Fourcast
by Brado
Summary: The Fourth Generation of Pokémon. Two Teenagers: Hikari and Daiya are setting off, and will discover some disturbing things about their region's past along the way.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Pokemon: Four of a Kind

"Pokemon, why does Dad have to be so crazed over them, I mean he's all 'Oh My Gosh, if you don't get a Pokemon you'll never succeed in life.' He can't fool me with that, I know arithmetic and Literacy are the major things to succeed in life…" grumbled a girl to herself. "Meep!" she squealed as she tripped over her own two feet, and landed on the floor in some wet mud. Shinou had been having some crazy weather, it was mid June and it has been raining. Along with this, over the past few days, it had been reported that there was even Snow in one city.

"Are you okay?" A boy questioned, as he came scuttling along. He didn't seem to be too healthy; he was rather chubby and was flushed just from running the short distance.

"You think I'm fine?" The girl yelled, the boy cowered. She pulled herself up and her Pink Vest was now semi brown, she had mud covering her from head to toe. "These are new shoes; of course I'm not fine. I'm dirty and the chances are I'll fall over several more times today from this stupid field which has WAY too much dew to be normal."

"Sorry for asking…" he replied, his eyes began to water as he ran off, he was headed the same direction that the girl was.

"Hey… Wait!" She called, as she began to chase him.

"What now?"

"A little advice before you continue, green sweater shirts have never been in, and never will be" she winked.

"I told Mum I didn't want it but she bought it anyway" he sighed.

The girl smirked as she thought "His mum buys his clothes?" She stopped and realized she was yet to introduce herself "I'm Hikari."

"I'm Daiya."

The walk was rather pleasant for Daiya, but Hikari did as she predicted and slipped over a few more times. The area was a rather secluded one, despite being over grown there were no Pokemon except for the ones at the Professors Laboratory.

Hikari knocked politely on the ebony door, but after waiting several minutes of countless knocking, they received no reply. "We might as well just enter anyway…" Hikari told Daiya. Together, they opened the door and wandered in.

"Professor!" they both exclaimed as they watched him being pecked by a Mukkuru.

"New Trainers right? Here! Take these two starter Pokemon and this Pokeball, I need you to return it!" He screamed as the bird Pokemon continued its onslaught.

A ball with a leaf sprite on landed within Hikari's hands, along with a spare Pokeball. A Pokeball with a water Emblem landed in Daiya's hand.

"I don't want to battle this psycho, you can, here" she sighed as she tossed him the spare Pokeball. The professor sighed at her actions, but his eyes began to stream as the pain of the Peck attack got to him.

"Right," Daiya nodded. "Go!" Daiya yelled as he tossed the Ball with the Water emblem. With a flash of ruby red light came a miniature penguin Pokemon. "Pochama…" Pochama was probably then stereotypical girls starter of this region, but he didn't mind if he was different. It could be easily mistaken for a teddy penguin with its lack of height, and it's odd colouring could have led to that, also. It was a dark blue all over, minus its stomach and a little bit in-between its eyes, the area surrounding its eyes what white. Another odd feature was its beak; it was much smaller than that of your average penguin. "Great! Pocha-chan, start things of with a Pound, and then use growl to try and scare it from using its next attack!" Daiya commanded.

The Teddy Penguin began to rush up to its foe, and then slapped it in the 'bitch' slap style from its pound attack. "Kuru, kuru!" The Mukkuru then snapped back with its wing attack as Pochama used growl, the growl didn't have the same effect that Daiya thought it would, instead it just lowered its foes attack.

"Daiya, is it? I'm pretty sure that's what I wrote down on your Trainer Identification Card… I've been teaching Pochama how to use the Yawn technique, try it out!" the Professor yelled.

Daiya nodded his head in agreement "Pocha-chan, use your Yawn attack!"

Pochama just sat there bewildered and yawned a little, Daiya was new to battling thus didn't know the effect of Yawn or how it was meant to look. "…Professor, Pocha-chan isn't doing anything" he said as his eye twitched a little with rage.

"Trust me, it is doing something, just take a look at Mukkuru now" replied the Professor as he pointed at Mukkuru. It's enraged expression had totally been whipped from its face, it was starting to doze and hit the ground.

"Well, I guess this is where I use the Pokeball… Mukkuru, return" Daiya said with a sigh of relief. He looked at the professor and asked nervously "Can I… er, keep it?"

"Sure, he was the outcast of his family, they loved him, but they hated him too. They had that kind of relationship that lots of families have" the Professor told Daiya.

"Unconditional love?" Daiya asked as he looked into this Pokeball where Mukkuru was being held. "Anyway" he grinned "Congratulations on helping me catching my first pokemon, Pocha-chan! I'm not great with nicknames, so I'll just call you that from now on." he then focused on Mukkuru "Belligerence, that's what I'll call you Mukkuru" he grinned.

"Or Bell for short!" Hikari piped up "And you, my little Tortoise" she said as she threw her ball which released a Penguin pokemon, Pochama. It had the looks of a baby penguin, just a much lighter blue "You're my little Naava."

"Naava? Sort of sounds like Prada." Daiya mentioned.

"That's the intention" Hikari grinned, wickedly.

"Oh great, traveling with you is going to be fun" Daiya said, rolling his eyes.

"And of course, an extra four Pokeballs for you, Daiya and five for you, Hikari. These are your Pokedex's, I've stored your trainer identification on to them" the Professor said, handing Daiya four Pokeballs and a steel blue Pokedex and Hikari five Pokeballs and a thistle green Pokedex.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Hikari cheered as she put her white hat on.

Next Time on Pokemon: Four of a Kind!

Chapter I Part I

Miss Galaxy!


	2. Miss Galaxy!

Authors Note: I don't own Pokemon in anyway at all, and in case you were wondering I thought that ending it at the point of this chapter was a decent place to end it, as I really didn't see much more to add to this chapter.

Chapter I, Part I

Miss Galaxy

"Welcome to the first ever Miss Galaxy competition! We would like to thank our sponsors Little Snorunt and the Seven Yukikaburi (This is a registered company of America; all rules that usually apply are applied to this, too)! They have given us a wonderful sum of Fifty Thousand Poke Credits to give to our beautiful winner!" Announced a man in his mid forties, he was wearing a tux, and had obviously gone under much plastic surgery which did nothing for him.

"That money is going to be mine!" squealed an excited Hikari from a large room with Laminate Flooring. "I'm going to whoop all your arses, you hear?" She yelled, confidently. "I've always wanted to be in a Beauty Pageant, and as I can't fulfill my dreams, you can for me, Naava!" She grinned.

Her Naetoru looked at her, she was bewildered. "Nae-to?" He asked, he just looked around inquisitively and began to drool.

"Naava! Don't do that at the oppositions Scorpi! Well, it is kind of cool… I just have to know who its trainer is!" she demanded. The Scorpi was a unique red; it was almost like the colour of blood. "I wonder if it knows any special tricks" she asked herself and noticed who its likely trainer was. "It's got to be that really cool, awesome guy over there, you see? The one that has the long red jacket and…"

You know, I wasn't drooling at that, I sort of saw up your skirt…

"WHAT PERVERT SAID THAT?" Hikari screamed in fear and searched around nervously. "It was only in passing that I heard it, but still…" she just looked around for any stereotypical pervert, but there wasn't one.

"Hmm?" the boy she had been looking at previously questioned, he seemed bored with the wait for the contest, he began to walk over to Hikari.

Hikari blushed which sent her cheeks into a light red which was similar to that of the boy whom was walking over to her. "Heh…Hi" she wheezed.

The boy looked at her and sighed, she was just going to turn out to be another fan girl who would ask to 'follow' him on his journey when really she'd just be a stalker, he knew this all too well.

"Don't go" she cried as he walked away from her, her knees began to loosen and she fell to them and sobbed at the floor.

"I got Strawberry Ice-cream and Tooti-Fruity, take your pick!" Daiya grinned as he walked into the room as he met the sobbing Hikari. "…Hikari-Chan? What Happened?" he asked, handing her the strawberry as Tooti-Fruity was his personal favourite.

Hikari just sobbed and pointed at the guy who'd left her to sit in the corner. Daiya glared at him and felt a sense of anger shiver through him. Despite knowing Hikari for only a short time, he already felt attached and protective over her. "YOU!" he screamed in a fit of rage at the red head. The guy looked puzzled and stood up, revealing a white shirt underneath his coat with a tie on with it; it had light red and dark red stripes. He wore elegant trousers to add to his what would at first seem a 'gentlemanly charm'.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you! You've upset my friend, apologies or you'll be sorry" he ordered.

The red head smirked. "If I'm going to apologies, shouldn't I be sorry first?" he asked with a smug look. He saw Daiya get angry and that's just what he wanted.

Daiya picked off the red and white ball with a water emblem off from his pocket and clicked it, causing it to enlarge, he chucked it at the floor and Pochama emerged, tapping its feet to show the rage that it was feeling from its owner.

"Fire, Scorpi…" the red head began as three girls in tight clothing shoved their selves in front of him.

"We'll take care of the fighting for you, Ryu-kun!" they all yelled in unison. They each picked off a ball from their belt and launched them at the floor.

"Go, Nosepass!"

"Go, Popokko!"

"And you help them out, Patchiiru!"

First emerging from the light was a stone golem that had a giant steel nose on its front; this acted as a compass and meant that it could only point forwards.

Popokko then came out of hiding, it was a small, almost spherical, emerald green ball minus short stubby arms and legs, it also had a huge flower on its head.

Then finally, Patchiiru, it was classed as a panda-type Pokemon due to its spots. It had many random auburn spots with what was probably white, but now a brownish colour stomach and head, caused by the atmosphere of Route 113. It had a very confused look on its face, probably a very unpredictable Pokemon.

"Nosepass, use rock throw!" Nosepass stuck its nose into the ground and sent out an electrical current, 'causing the floor to crack and make it easier to lift and throw, it then did so.

"Popokko, use Cotton Spore!" Popokko's flower twitched and released a ton of spores that attached themselves to Pochama, making it harder for them to move.

"Patchiiru, let it use its next move and then use imitate!" Patchiiru just stood there and waited.

Pochama was having a hard time to dodge the boulders with the spores; it was time for Daiya to make his move. "Pocha-chan, show Popokko our very own Yawn attack! And hit Nosepass with a Bubble Barrage!"

Pochama looked at Popokko and yawned in a tired sense, and then Patchiiru used a yawn attack on Pochama, using the same motions and everything. Pochama then took a deep breath in, inflating itself like a balloon and then released an array of hard hitting bubbles which was strong enough to knock the Nosepass out.

A girl with dark green hair in some sort of 'funked up' space suit stormed in. "Did you not read the rules? No battling is allowed backstage! All involved are out of the competition."

Daiya and the three Fan Girls sighed and left for the stands to watch the competition.

"I've got to beat him..." Hikari thought to herself "Beating him will make both me and Daiya happy."

"Welcome to the stage, Ryu, Yori, Keta and Oscar! He will now show us the beauty of his Pokemon which will be compared to three others in a best dressed competition, dancing competition and then in battle, only one from each of our eight groups of four can go through, good luck.

The four competitors released their creatures, and Ryu's Scorpi shone. Oscar's Bippa however was kicked out.

In the dance category, Ryu's Scorpi struggled and had to use its tail for balance on the difficult jumps and spins, this just got him through and Keta was kicked from the competition.

"Now, it's time for the battle between Ryu's Scorpi and Yori's Azumao, let the battle commence!"

"Hmph, this will be easy" Ryu thought to himself "There's no water here, all it can use are physical attacks, but even for them they need water."

"I know what you're thinking" Yori mentioned "But I know how to get the water" she spun around which made her long skirt lift up, and threw her azure cardigan off balance. "Start off with a Water Pulse and Water Ring combination! This will flood the field and restore my creatures health points each turn" The land beneath Azumao shone and fired into the air, whilst in the air it was somehow transmuted into water which collided with the ceiling, making it rain. A ring formed in the water around Azumao which seemed to make it happy due to it giving it extra health points.

"This is bad" Ryu murmured "There's little land for Scorpi, and Azumao is at least two levels ahead of Scorpi due to it evolving at level thirty three.

"Now, attack it with a Poison Stab!" Azumao's horn on its head changed from white to a devilish purple, the fish creature begun to swim up to Scorpi. Soon, for Scorpi, the orange colour on its body would spell doom. It landed a direct hit on Scorpi, firing it off the piece of land it was on. The black patterns on its body were swallowing up Scorpi's consciousness. Scorpi arose from the water, defeated.

The crowd gasped, especially Daiya and Hikari from backstage. "He seemed too strong to be knocked out like that…"

"Now, welcome to the stage: Hikari, Nia, Akane and Aoi! This is group eight, let the final group be a great and entertaining end to this round."

"I have to beat Yori and prove that I'm better than that guy."

"Kid, you can't win" Nia told her, Nia was beautiful, she had long and dazzling Cherry Pink hair, her eyes matched as well. She was in an elegant brown gown which moved at the same time she did. "You've only just started, my creature is level seventy two, you'll have an exceptionally hard time in beating me."

Hikari acknowledged Nia, she knew what she said was the truth.

It was the first round, round for being best dressed. Hikari had put Naetoru in a little pirate costume with a swashbuckler's sword on its head, she passed the first round in second place which made her feel proud, she had come in second to the natural beauty of Nia's Mirokarosu though. Mirokarosu's long, red ears and serpentine body with a stain glass pattern was a recipe to win.

In the dancing round though… She was out like a Pancake from its pan. Naetoru just spun around, confused.

She met Daiya in the stands and embraced in a hug from him. "Shall we stay for the rest of it?" Daiya asked, she shook her head and a few of her tears hit the people nearby.

Next Time on Pokemon: Four of a Kind!

Chapter I Part II

Shut It, Tamanta!


End file.
